Lost in the Rain
by rhettbutler12345
Summary: This takes place after Darcy and Lizzy are engaged. Darcy hasn't kissed Lizzy yet and she is starting to feel insecure, but of course that won't last for long. Oh, and did I mention it's raining;) Regency.


**I'm baaaack! I kind of just love it here with you guys. You're all awesome and so inspiring, and after my last story I couldn't wait to come back. Anyway, enjoy the reading and have fun. (Of course it's about Darcy and Lizzy;) Disclaimer: No silly I'm not Miss Austen.**

** -B**

**Lost in the Rain**

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy had been engaged for a little over two months. It had been a blissful courtship and Elizabeth had no complaints. Mr. Darcy had been the perfect gentleman the entire time, and they could talk for hours about everything. Their hopes and dreams, their pleasures and fears. It was so nice to have someone to share those with. Lizzy imagined that no other woman in the world could have her happiness. Well, maybe Jane.

Even though their courtship had been wonderful there was one thing that Elizabeth worried about. _Mr. Darcy had been the perfect gentleman. _Normally that would have been fine, but a young woman doesn't always want her fiancé to be a perfect gentleman with her. Sometimes a woman wants him to want her in an _ungentlemanly_ way.

Elizabeth would have thought that she was silly to want that, except that Jane had told her things. Jane had told Lizzy stories of Mr. Bingley's passionate kisses on several occasions when they had been able to slip away from their chaperone. Lizzy had even seen Jane come back from walks with Mr. Bingley looking breathless and flushed.

So far, Mr. Darcy had made no advances, of that kind, towards Elizabeth. In a silly kind of way it hurt the poor girl's feelings. It made her feel as if, even though she knew he loved her, it made her feel as if she wasn't desirable enough. She had received chaste pecks from previous suitors, but nothing more. Elizabeth wondered if her husband-to-be could sense her inexperience and shied away because of it.

It was with these thoughts in her head that Elizabeth met Mr. Darcy for their afternoon visit. Darcy had a certain happiness about him that he only had when in her presence. Their chaperones, Kitty and Mary, didn't even bother to keep up and the pair soon out walked them. What was the need? Mr. Darcy was always the perfect gentleman. They walked in the garden and talked as normal, only this time Elizabeth wasn't her usual animated self. They soon came upon a bench and decided to sit, and Darcy was just about to ask what was troubling her when she spoke.

"Mr. Darcy I am sorry I have not been very talkative today, I seem to have a slight headache."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please let me escort you inside and I will take my leave." Worry instantly crossed Darcy's features as he examined his beautiful companion.

"Oh, do not go to such trouble! We can certainly say our goodbyes out here." As she said those words a small amount of hope crept into her. _They were completely alone in the garden. _"I will see you again tonight? At supper? I'm sure my mama has already subtly invited you some way or another." A hint of a smile crossed her lips.

Darcy grinned. He was going to marry the most charming woman in all of England. Seeing that her good humor had returned, he stood to take his leave. Elizabeth rose as well.

"She did indeed invite me Miss Elizabeth, and I graciously accepted." He stopped, unsure of what to do next. He_ wanted _to take her in his arms and kiss every inch of her face while whispering sweet things into her ear. He had _wanted_ to do that for a long time now, but had no idea how she would react. Would she be pleased with him? Or angry with him for being so forward when they were still unwed.

Lizzy saw his hesitation and inched closer towards him. Would she finally get a farewell kiss worth having? Darcy cleared his throat and awkwardly said, "Well, I will see you tonight then Elizabeth, I hope you feel better." And as he said this he dropped a kiss upon the knuckles of her hand.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of disappointment and let her hopeful look drop to the green grass beneath their feet. "Yes, I will see you tonight Mr. Darcy." And with that the young woman quickly turned on her heel and walked back towards the house, leaving Darcy thoroughly confused.

**0 0 0**

Later that night, about an hour before Mr. Darcy was supposed to come, Elizabeth decided to take a walk. She had already been dressed for dinner and was growing restless waiting in the library. Though her mother protested, Lizzy assured her that she would be back before Mr. Darcy arrived.

"My goodness," her mother began, "Miss Lizzy it is a wonder Mr. Darcy wants to marry you at all when you're always off traipsing through the woods."

"A wonder indeed, Mama," Lizzy stated with a grin. She loved her mother in spite of her ridiculous antics.

So, with a mind full of thoughts Lizzy stepped out into the evening air. She had neglected to bring her bonnet or cloak since it was a rather warm, humid night. She hurried to her favorite path and began walking among the trees while her mind filled with worries. _What if he doesn't want to kiss me? _Lizzy thought to herself. _What if I won't be enough to keep him happy? He is such an important, experienced man; I'm sure he has kissed plenty of beautiful heiresses. What if I don't kiss like them?_

Elizabeth spent much time walking and dwelling on these thoughts, and she didn't even notice that the hour was up and rain clouds had formed above her. She had walked farther than she meant to and decided to start back when she felt the first sprinkles hit her face.

**0 0 0**

"She should have been back by now," Mr. Bennet said with a worried look on his face. He and Mr. Darcy had been standing by the window for five minutes hoping to catch sight of Elizabeth. The first three minutes they had spent conversing, but then the rain started and with it the worrying.

"I'm going to look for her," Mr. Darcy said resolutely.

"And I will accompany you," Mr. Bennet said as they both began putting on their jackets.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy I hope you do not catch cold searching for my poor Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed in a high pitched tone. Mr. Darcy simply smiled at the nervous old woman and replied, "I shall try not to." Even though she could be quite tiresome, Mr. Darcy had grown a queer sort of fondness for his future Mother-in-law.

**0 0 0**

"ELIZABETH!" Darcy's deep voice should have cut right through the pounding rain, but was drowned out instead. Both of the gentlemen had been looking for over fifteen minutes. He was becoming increasingly worried with every minute that passed. He knew that Lizzy was strong and smart, but it was so cold and dark, and Mrs. Bennet had informed them that the young woman had left with nothing but her gown on. Not even a cloak to shield her soft skin from the stinging, pelting rain. Darcy said a silent prayer _God, let her be alright._

"I think we should split up," Mr. Bennet said, "we'll cover more ground that way. You go to the East and I'll go to the West." Mr. Darcy quickly agreed to this new plan and set off in the opposite direction of the older gentleman.

**0 0 0**

Lizzy was thoroughly soaked to the bone. Every part of her was wet and dripping, and even worse she was lost. She was angry too, angry at herself for being so stupid. She had walked this path a thousand times at least! How could she be lost? And how could she forget to bring something warm to wear? She was sure she should be coming up on the house by now.

She was angry at Mr. Darcy as well. _Insufferable man! _She thought. _It was thoughts of him that drove me to take this walk! _Elizabeth knew deep down inside that there was no rational reason to be angry at Mr. Darcy, but her mind didn't care.

She was hurt that he hadn't kissed her yet, and the rain and the cold weren't helping to improve her poor mood. She shivered and looked around her, peering through the sheets of rain, searching for any source of shelter or light. That's when the rain started to ease into light sprinkles and the night sky became clearer.

**0 0 0**

_At least the rain is letting up_, Darcy thought to himself. "MISS ELIZABETH!" he called again. Then, suddenly he saw movement through the trees. "ELIZABETH!" he called louder, hope sprouting through him. He ran to get closer and soon saw that the form in front of him was indeed his drenched fiancée.

She was wet from her head to her toes. Her brown locks were falling down into her face, and her dress, in a most immodest way, was clinging to her body from the rain. She was shivering too, shaking like a leaf, and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes, as if she were angry about something.

"Elizabeth," Darcy said in a relieved tone as he came close to her. "We were looking all over for you. What were you thinking running off in a storm?" As he said this he took the cloak from his shoulders and draped it around her.

Lizzy looked up, shocked to see a drenched Mr. Darcy waiting for her reply, and suddenly all the mixed up emotions from the day came flooding back. She was tired and agitated, and _he_ had to be the one to find her. _Him! _The man who wouldn't touch her except to hand her into the carriage, and out of the carriage, and occasionally kiss her hand! The man who she longed for so desperately, and loved more than anything in the world. She couldn't take it anymore; the anger came over her.

"It is my choice if I wish to get lost in a storm, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy said sharply as she took the cloak from her shoulders and handed it back to him. Darcy was taken aback by her tone and replied quickly,

"I was merely looking out for your safety and well-being, Miss Bennet." The sprinkling continued as drops of water raced down Elizabeth's face and neck, and for a moment Darcy was distracted. His heart hammered in his chest and he stood, staring, transfixed by her presence.

He had always felt this way around Elizabeth, but the feeling had only intensified since they had become engaged. He longed for her touch, but restrained himself as he knew a proper gentleman should. It took every bit of will power he possessed not to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and hold her tightly.

A sudden shiver from Lizzy brought him back to the present. Though, it was pitch black outside the lantern he had brought emitted enough light for Darcy to see the goose bumps on Elizabeth's forearms. He gently set the lantern down on a nearby tree stump.

Although, Lizzy looked cold on the outside, inside she was burning with hurt and anger. _Why does he stare at me so? I'm sure I look awful!_ Lizzy's thoughts were not happy ones. _No wonder he doesn't want to kiss me. I'm sure there have been plenty of prettier women in the past. He probably kissed them._

Elizabeth became so upset that she actually felt a lump form in her throat. _Fine! If he doesn't want to kiss me, then I don't want to kiss him! _Darcy's thoughts had remained on how to get Elizabeth out of the rain. She was the world to him and he couldn't let her stand there shivering. _Wet. With her hair making beautiful ringlets down the side of her face, and her dress clinging…_Darcy! Get a hold of yourself!

"Miss Bennet, I must insist that we get out of the rain," he said as he started to replace the cloak on her shoulders. She stopped him before he could.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself out of the rain, thank you. If you'll just point me in the direction of the house." Lizzy felt her eyes getting watery. She didn't want to be angry at him, but she was just so tired and confused. Darcy instantly noticed the thick emotion in her voice, and the shimmering water in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Have I done something to upset you?'

"You've done nothing! That's the problem!" As she said this the tears rolled down her face and she turned from him to run away.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" And he caught her arm and spun her around to face him. He could see clearly now with their faces inches apart. She had cheeks glistening with fresh tears, and her eyes were drawn resolutely to the ground. She was shaking and sniffling, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.

"Look at me Elizabeth, I want to know what's wrong." He kept his large hands firmly placed on her arms so she couldn't get away again. They were closer than they had ever been and Lizzy could feel the heat of his breath on her face. She could see his dark hair dripping rain and hanging slightly in his eyes.

She was scaring him. With every second of silence that passed he grew more worried about what was wrong.

"Lizzy, please," Mr. Darcy had never before used the shortened version of Elizabeth's name, but he was growing desperate, "you know you can tell me anything." He released one of her arms, and brought his hand to her face to clean off some of the tears.

With a shaky voice she began, "Do you want to kiss me Mr. Darcy?" Darcy's hand stopped in mid-air, and his eyes grew wide. _Had he heard her right? Of course he wanted to kiss her. What was she thinking? _Sudden realization dawned on Darcy as he came to the conclusion that perhaps Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the most confident woman he had ever met, was feeling a little insecure.

Lizzy took the hesitation as confirmation for her fears. She quickly jerked her arm out of his hold and said, with fresh tears streaming down her face, "I knew it! I don't tempt you one bit, do I? There's nothing alluring about me is there?"

Darcy stared in utter disbelief at the woman before him. _Nothing alluring about her?_ Why, _everything _about her was alluring to him. So much so, that he could hardly keep his focus when he was near her.

"Elizabeth, what on Earth do you mean?" he said, taking a step towards her.

Quite distressed Elizabeth tried to explain, "You've…You've," her breathing was ragged now, "never even tried to..to," Darcy instantly realized what she was trying to say, and he felt awful for it. Years of gentlemanly conduct had kept Darcy from showing Elizabeth the burning passion he felt for her. Every urge to touch and hold her had been suppressed these last two months, and it was only now that Darcy realized she had taken it to heart. _No wonder she thinks I don't want her._

Darcy was just about to open his mouth to explain when she began first.

"I know that you love me," she began, "but if you do not want me in that way then…I…"

In an instant Darcy's large hands were weaving their way around Elizabeth's wet waist. He pulled her body against his and his hands travelled up her sides until they stopped to cradle her neck. Lizzy's eyes flew open in astonishment, and she searched his face. Their mouths were mere inches apart, and he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"I want you in _every_ way." He breathed the words and his lip trembled slightly with deep emotion. Gently he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with a force and urgency that surprised Elizabeth.

Her body shook with the sensation and she practically melted into him, grasping at the lapels of his jacket. Darcy let loose every suppressed urge he had for her, and after their lips met he forgot exactly why he had suppressed them in the first place. Her lips parted slightly and allowed his tongue inside. _She had never been kissed like this before._

The kiss slowly came to an end, and as they pulled apart Darcy rested his forehead on Elizabeth's.

"You kissed me." Elizabeth said breathlessly. He smiled at her and replied,

"Yes, and I intend to keep kissing you until the day that I die, because I have never experienced anything so wonderful." Before she had a chance to reply he bent his head and began placing soft kisses along her jawline. Elizabeth gasped, surprised at the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he whispered as he traveled slowly along her jaw, "how could I _not_ want you." As he finished his pleasurable endeavor he looked back up to find her smiling with flushed cheeks. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy I am so sorry. I am so ashamed, you must think me quite _wanton_."

"No, actually I think you quite perfect, and it is not you who should be apologizing. I'm afraid I have neglected you these past months, but I promise to make it up to you." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She had never felt so content and the smile returned to her face. He could have stayed like that forever, but quickly remembered that they were both in need of dry clothes.

"And now," said he, pulling away slightly, "I believe we should be heading back to the house. Your mother would never forgive me if I brought you home with pneumonia. May I?" he asked as he draped the cloak around her for the third time. Lizzy's laughter rang through the darkness as she replied, "Oh, no sir you are quite mistaken. She would never forgive _me_ if I brought _you_ back with pneumonia!" Then it was Darcy's turn to laugh out loud.

"There you two are!" and they both turned to see Mr. Bennet making his way towards them. The old man grinned to see his daughter well. "Leave it to my Lizzy to be causing mischief in a thunderstorm, come along back to the house, we could all use some dry clothes."

**Well there it is guys! My second story, I have so much fun writing here. As usual reviews are always welcome, as well as constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

** -B**


End file.
